


金币蛋

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 公主与恶龙, 降智
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 很弱智的小故事。恶龙万万捡到公主查查，误以为这是一颗能孵出金币的蛋。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier





	金币蛋

1.

恶龙Erik在洞口收到了他的一百岁生日礼物。

他兴奋地绕着他的礼物转圈，尾巴一甩一甩地拍打着地面和墙壁。只不过他左看右看，也看不出来这是个什么东西。

乍一看，像是人类，但是原本应该被毛发覆盖的头顶却是光溜溜的，看上去十分奇怪。

Erik陷入思考：这究竟是个什么东西？

他觉得这有可能是金币，因为很亮，也有可能是一颗蛋，因为很圆。

金币是好东西，虽然Erik不明白它哪里可贵，只要他想，所有金币都会乖乖跟在他身后。  
恶龙以拥有一山洞一山洞的金币为傲，它们热衷于囤积这些闪闪发亮的小玩意。每次恶龙聚会时，Shaw都会炫耀自己又把某个城堡洗劫一空。

蛋也是好东西。Erik亲眼看见山脚的农庄里，母鸡下了蛋，蛋里孵出小鸡，过了些日子，小鸡长大了，继续在鸡窝里下蛋。一年过去了，农舍里由几只鸡变成一群鸡，这都是由最初的那颗蛋带来的。

所以这是什么呢？Erik大大的眼睛盯着他的礼物，礼物也在仰头看他。

明白了！

经过缜密的思考，Erik得出结论：这是一个能生出金币的金币，金币蛋。虽然现在只有一个，但是他可以孵出更多的金币。好好照顾他，Erik会成为这个国家最富有的龙。

2.

Charles觉得这头龙有点蠢。

但是不管怎么说，蠢龙总比恶龙好。Charles本以为他会葬身龙口，在扯掉假发的那一刹那，他就已经做好万劫不复的准备。那本该是一场盛大的婚礼，却变成对新娘的审判。连头发都没有，这算什么倾国倾城的大美人！受到欺骗的国王怒发冲冠，当即做出把公主献祭给恶龙的决定。

只是……蠢过头了也有点麻烦。

“你不能这样把我的头含在嘴里，你的脖子不僵吗？”Charles在龙的嘴里开口说话，“并且，我不是一颗会生钱币的蛋。”

龙很明显地震惊了一下，他傻愣愣地松开嘴，连着往后退了两步。他的嘴角还挂着口水，更多的口水在Charles的脸上和肩膀上。

“嗷呜嗷呜嗷？”

龙巨大的吼声在山洞里回荡，嗡嗡作响。

“是的，我能知道你的想法。”

“嗷呜嗷？”

“抱歉，我听不懂你们的语言，能明白你在讲什么只是因为我明白你想讲什么。”

龙沉默了，瞪着铜铃大的眼睛紧盯着Charles，像是在思考他的话有几分可信。

片刻后他再次含住Charles的脑袋，因为他想起那些年长的龙曾经说过，那些会说话的两脚兽嘴里没一句话是真的。

Charles在龙的口腔里深吸一口气，告诉自己对待小孩子要耐心，比如一只刚满百岁的龙。

然后他后悔了。好臭啊，他深吸一口气，差点被龙嘴里的味道臭晕。

3.

龙含着Charles的头已经整整三个小时。一开始他站着Charles也站着，后来一人一龙都站累了，就躺在地上，继续保持着这诡异的姿势。

龙为了成为首富的梦想而充满干劲，下巴酸了也不在乎。但是Charles只觉得窒息，喘不过来气，他和龙商量：“你可以先去刷个牙吗？”

龙翻了个白眼，懒得理他。

Charles长长地叹了口气。“Erik，”他叫出龙的名字，“我们得好好谈谈。”

龙不说话。他的嘴巴忙着孵蛋。

“我快要死了，不出二十四小时，我就会死在你的洞穴里、你的嘴里。我死了，死掉的蛋孵不出金币，而你，你也无法成为这个国家最富有的龙。”

龙的牙齿轻轻地碰了下Charles的脖子，仿佛在颤动，Charles知道，他的话起作用了。龙开始认真地思考Charles给他讲的道理。

“你得保证我活着，不仅要活着，还要活得健健康康。只有这样，才能孵出成色饱满的漂亮金币，金灿灿的，又大又亮。特别亮，亮到能闪瞎所有龙的眼睛。”

龙动心了。Charles在这只龙的脑子看到他得意洋洋叼着金币向别的龙炫耀的模样。

“来，松口。你还没有孵过蛋吧？让我教你应该怎么做。”

龙松口，兴奋地在Charles面前吐着舌头，期待他的高见。

Charles在想：他是狗养大的么？

4.

Charles在出嫁前一直梦想着成为一名教师，他喜欢和孩子们玩，看着他们长大。万万没想到梦想在龙巢中实现。他的学生连人话都不会说，Charles试图教会他，如何饲养会说话的两脚兽。

最重要的一件事，保证他不忍饥挨饿。

这看似很简单，Charles告诉龙，他饿了，他需要食物，龙嗷了一声就展翅飞出洞穴。Charles对他的理解能力很满意，他满意地目送龙飞远，满意地在洞里等他回来，直到龙衔着半只羊回来，把血淋淋的尸体丢在他脚下，Charles才意识到自己高估了龙。

Charles拿树枝戳了戳死羊，血腥味飘进鼻子里，使他差点呕出来。

“我不吃生肉。”Charles对龙说。

龙看看他，又看看羊，歪着脑袋，眨眨眼。

“生肉吃了会生病。”Charles试图解释。

龙张大嘴巴咬下一块肉，伸直脖子吞进肚里。在咽下去之后，看着他多事的金币蛋不屑地哼了一声，鼻子里火星隐现。

正在烦恼着怎么才能让龙明白人不能吃生肉的Charles眼睛一亮。

“你会喷火吗？”

龙仰起脖子，骄傲地张开嘴巴，朝山洞顶端喷出熊熊烈焰。灼热的气浪冲击着Charles，他连忙大叫“够了够了”。龙优雅地闭嘴，将视线移回Charles身上。他的眼神让Charles确信，典籍里“龙是一种自恋的生物”绝不是胡编乱造。

“朝这喷。”Charles退得远远得，指着羊肉。

他终于吃上了热乎乎的熟食，虽然糊得像焦炭。

5.

吃饱了之后还得有衣服穿。

Charles在龙面前比划了很久，才让龙了解到，他需要新的衣服。他把衣服从身上脱下来，再穿上，又脱下，又穿上。如此重复几次，让龙知道，他只有这一件衣服，而一颗金币蛋想要不生病，还需要其他的衣服来换洗。

提出这个要求后Charles有些忐忑，他不觉得龙会有织毛衣的技能。

出乎意料的是，龙一听懂就立即飞了出去。Charles很惊讶，难道他认识某个会织毛衣的龙朋友吗？

龙当然不会织毛衣。

可他知道哪里能找到毛衣。

龙回来的时候，爪子里抓着一团五颜六色的衣裳。晒衣服的小姑娘一边骂一边哭地追了他一路，也没让这小偷良心发现地松爪。

不知情的Charles蹲下身翻了翻这些衣服，从中提起一条香芋紫的连衣裙，在身上样了样，似乎还挺合身。

5.

他看着空无一物的山洞，想着是不是还可以让龙摆上一张床，再放上被褥。然而龙却着急了，他嘶吼着，在山洞里跺脚。

Charles这才想起来，他答应过龙，要教他怎么孵蛋。

“孵蛋要有温暖的环境，给蛋提供稳定的热度……”Charles说着说着，发现龙含住他脑袋的做法不无道理。

但他绝不要再被龙的口水糊一脸！

Charles看着眼前身躯庞大的龙，皱眉道，“要是你体型小点就好了。”

“嗷呜？”

“体型小一点，你就可以趴在我头上，肚皮贴着我的头顶。见过母鸡孵蛋吗？对，就是那样。”

龙若有所思地点了点头。

令Charles目瞪口呆的事发生了。龙的身体开始缩小，仿佛一个加速的逆生长过程。等Charles回过神时，龙已经小到只有他半个胳膊那么长。

龙拍拍翅膀，轻盈的飞起来。他在Charles的头顶轻轻角落，小小的爪子抱住Charles的额头，细细的尾巴搭在Charles肩上。

他像Charles所教的那样，腹部紧贴Charles光滑的头皮。

好暖和……

自头顶传来的温度让Charles不由得觉得，他真的好像一颗蛋。

6.

Charles有时会做梦，梦见自己回到了还有头发的时候，阳光普照，大家齐声赞美公主的美丽。然而转瞬之间风起云涌，冷风阵阵，吹过他光秃秃的头顶。Charles睁眼，拨开眼前耷拉下来的小肉爪，“醒醒，天亮了。”

于是温度又回来了。小龙重新在他头上趴好，打了个大大的哈欠。

“嗷呜？”

“我不饿，暂时不饿，谢谢。”Charles礼貌地回答。他开始穿衣服。

“嗷呜嗷呜？”

“鳞片和衣裳各有长处。我知道你的鳞片漂亮又实用，可我没兴趣。”

龙哼了一声，鼻孔冒出火花。

Charles顶着一只龙，在山洞外散步。龙哈欠连天，在打哈欠的间隙里不停咕哝，Charles觉得他是只碎嘴的龙。

“嗷？”

“没有要紧事。我在慢走，这是锻炼身体的方式之一。”

“嗷呜嗷？”

“并不想尝试用手脚一起走路。”

“嗷嗷？”

“如果我有翅膀的话我也很想飞到天上，但是——天哪！你还记得吗？我是一颗蛋，不是一只龙！”

龙终于闭嘴了。是啊，这是一颗蛋，是他的一百岁生日礼物。龙专心致志地用肚皮温暖金币蛋，在Charles走路的颠簸中，做起被金币淹没的美梦。他又睡着了。

7.

Charles没过几天就已发现，龙并不像人们所想象的那般警觉。夜深的时候龙四仰八叉地躺在Charles脸上，就算Charles握着他的尾巴把他倒着拎起来再狂甩十来圈，他也照样鼾声连天。

Charles没有逃跑，说不上来是甩完之后对Erik的愧疚，还是因为王宫已无他的容身之地。小龙睡得连嘴巴都合不拢，对Charles的所作所为一无所知。他无知的模样仿佛是对Charles良心的拷问。Charles小心地把他放在石头上，然后自己也躺到龙的身边。

一件被退货的货物，还能指望什么呢？他自嘲地想。

他决定在龙洞里安心住下。

8.

这一天，Charles顶着Erik出洞散步的时候，看到了他的同类。

扛着锄头的农民眼睛和嘴巴都惊得圆圆的，他的右手指着Charles，但不知怎的，喉咙却发不出声音来。

Charles猜他是被吓得。他酝酿了一下语句，准备告诉这位大叔，Erik不咬人。

“你你你你——”大叔的声音颤抖不已。

“没事的，相信我，你很安全……”Charles柔声安慰道。

“就是你！偷了俺闺女的裙子！”

大叔生气地指着Charles骂道。

9.

Erik有些担心，因为他的金币蛋看起来脸色不大好。金币蛋不再出门走动，而是整日对着山壁，长吁短叹。

“咦呜嗷？”

“谢谢关心，我只是……只是很难再有朋友了。”

不会有人愿意和小偷做朋友，Charles在被农民大叔追打时忧伤地想。好事不出门恶事行千里，不出一日，整个村都会知道住在龙洞里的那人是个偷姑娘衣服的蟊贼。

Erik没想那么多，他只了解到一件事：他的金币蛋想要交朋友。

这有何难！

Erik有很多朋友，他们会在每个月的最后一天，飞到无人的孤岛上狂欢一整夜。在那里，无论吼得多大声都不会有多事的铁甲人忽然从石头后面跳出来，挥舞着宝剑抗议你们这样十分扰民。

算算日子，正好就是明天。

Erik决定要给他的金币蛋一个惊喜。

10.

Charles半睡半醒间觉得有什么东西在耳边呼呼作响，他揉揉眼睛，睁开眼，顿时清醒。

“Erik！！！！！！！！！”

他的尖叫声在高空中飘散，被丢在龙的身后。龙把他连被子一同衔在嘴里，像咬着一个香肠面包，他又变回了原来的体型，带着Charles在云上飞行。在Charles醒来之前，他已经飞越了七个湖泊八座大山，很快就会到达海洋深处那个无人的荒岛。

“你他妈要带我去哪？？？？？？？”

“呜——”龙的声带愉快地震动着。

“别他妈跟我说什么等会就知道，”Charles怒吼，“我现在就要知道你在搞什么鬼，你给我说——”

忽然龙在空中翻滚一圈，一点提示都没有，Charles险些咬破自己的舌头。正欲再次开骂，被夺目的火光吸引目光。Charles偏过头，惊恐不已。他看到数不清的火球在向他们飞来，在下方交织成一张大网。

“小心！！！！！！”

Erik敏捷地避过每一发火球，东钻西窜，居然在密集的火球攻击中找出一条安全的路线。陆地出现在Charles的视野中，Erik离地面越来越近，最终平稳落地。一张嘴，直筒状的Charles骨碌碌地滚了出来。

“呜！嗷！呜嗷！”（“欢迎！来到！我们的聚会！”）

Erik直起脖子一通乱嚎。

一只、两只、三只。三只龙围了过来，圆圆的眼睛盯着Charles。

11.

『为什么不提前告诉我们，你要带一位公主过来。』Shaw不怀好意地舔了舔牙齿，『不知道我们的欢迎仪式有没有吓坏你的公主。』

『公主？』Emma轻蔑地看了一眼Charles，『公主都有着美丽的容颜和浓密的秀发。虽然他长得很美，可他头上一根头发也没有，这算什么公主！』

『我们是不是见过他？』Azazel眯起眼睛，在脑海中搜索这位公主的倩影。

Erik立起身体，前爪交叠，把Charles护在胸前。

『他不是公主，他是我的金币蛋。』Erik一脸认真地说。『我正在孵他，过段时间，我就能拥有和你们一样多的金币。』

不知是谁在干咳，然后咳嗽声演变成低低的笑声，最后三只龙放弃掩饰，开怀大笑。他们好像听到了这世纪以来最最好笑的笑话，笑得眼泪大颗大颗地顺着鳞片流下。Shaw捂着肚子在地上来回打滚，Azazel一边笑一边蹦个不停，Emma用翅膀遮住自己，躲在后面笑得一颤一颤。

Erik面无表情地看着他的朋友们，感到有些生气。这时候心中传来Charles的声音：别理他们，他们是一群蠢货。

Erik不是很赞同。他用心声和Charles交流：可他们年纪都比我大，懂的东西也比我多很多。

Charles的回答让小龙会心一笑：可他们都不知道金币蛋，不是吗？

他的建议紧随其后：既然他们都不相信你，那就假装这是一个玩笑好了。然后你就悄悄地孵我，等孵出一山洞的金币再若无其事地说出来，哎呀我最近有了好多好多金币呢！保准能让他们大吃一惊。

Erik一想，嗯……不错……很有道理……

他咧着嘴直点头。

『刚刚是在开玩笑啦，哈哈哈哈哈哈，』他大声地说，『这是一位公主，绝对不是金币蛋哦！』

Erik不明白，为什么Emma看向他的目光里满是慈爱。

12.

Erik到底没忘，他带Charles来这里的目的是为了给他找朋友。

可是他刚把目的说出口，就遭到了朋友们的反对。

『高贵的龙类不和人类做朋友，』Shaw眯起眼睛，居高临下地审视着Charles，『这等肮脏的生物只配被龙踩在脚下。』他一边说一边威胁似的抬起前爪。

『愚蠢的人类也听不懂我们的语言，』Emma高傲地说，『想一想吧，如果我给他朗诵一首美妙的长诗，他却像根木头一样一点反应也没有，那会是多么扫兴的事！』

『人类骑士杀了我爸。砍了他的头，炖了他的尾巴，还把皮剥下来当披风。干他娘！』Azazel骂骂咧咧。

Shaw狠狠地踹了他一脚。

13.

Erik的朋友们不愿意和Charles做朋友，不仅如此，他们还连着Erik一起不理了。Erik和Charles在岛的东边吹海风，三只龙在岛的西边唱歌跳舞。岛很小，雷鸣般的的龙啸震得Charles耳膜发痛。

“我们可以走吗？”他问Erik。

Erik扭头看他，“嗷呜？”（你不喜欢他们？）

“当然不！你看不出来吗？他们对我的厌恶几乎已经写在脸上。说实在的，这几只真的是你的朋友吗？我深表怀疑。”

龙急促地“嗷”了一声，然后又低低地呜咽了几声。

为了证明自己有朋友且和朋友的关系很好，Erik举出许多的例子。比如Shaw曾经带他去洞穴参观，让他见识到满山洞金币是什么样；比如Emma邀请他去人类的宫殿玩耍，玩“点火烧粮仓、看谁跑得快”游戏；比如Azazel有几次路过的时候给他带来死牛作为礼物，尽管吃完就拉肚子，Erik还是很感谢他的这份心意。

Charles听着听着，忍不住伸手摸了摸龙的脑袋，不忍心再追问下去。

听着岛西边传来的吼叫声，他忽然有了一个主意。

“你去过Shaw的洞穴是吗？离这里远吗？”

Erik说不远，飞一会就能到。

“带我去那里吧，我感觉金币要出生了。”

14.

当Shaw在小岛上纵情高歌时，他不知道公主正在把他的洞穴当产房。

Charles不允许任何龙进来，他告诉Erik，孵出金币是一个私密的过程，不可以观看。Erik只好在洞穴外耐心地等待，他焦虑地来回踱步，既担心金币蛋的蛋况，也期待看见崭新的小金币。

他仿佛等了一万年，才听见Charles说：“好了，可以进来了。”

Erik冲了进去。映入眼帘的是堆到山顶的金币，堆得像小山一样，Charles站在金币山的山脚，望着Erik微微一笑。

“嗷呜嗷呜嗷？”（这些都是你生的？）

Charles笑眯眯地点头。

Erik激动得在原地疯狂转圈。

一秒后他忽然想起了什么：“嗷呜嗷？嗷呜嗷呜嗷呜。”（那Shaw的金币呢？我记得原来是放在这里的。）

“被我收起来啦！”Charles说。

于是Erik继续跑圈。

跑得累了，他停下来吐着舌头喘气，看见Charles在那里站着，又凑过去舔了两下Charles的脸。Charles没躲开，他轻拍了两下Erik的脑袋。

临走的时候又有了新的问题。

“嗷呜嗷呜？”（我们要怎么带回去呢？）

“用你的能力，Erik，”Charles鼓励道，“让它们飘起来，跟着你后面。我们要一起回去。”

Erik照做了。

Charles爬上Erik的背部，在上面坐稳。当Erik起飞时，那些金币井然有序地飘出洞口，在龙尾巴后汇成一条长河。在这个队列里除了金币，还有金项链金耳环，银勺子银叉子，甚至几个铜烛台。

Erik带着这些器物声势浩大地在月下飞过。金币们反射着月的光芒，在天空中熠熠生辉。

某个还没睡着的孩子睁大眼睛望向窗外，忽然摇着母亲的手问道：“妈妈妈妈，天上发光的是什么东西呀？”

“是银河啊！”女人摸着他的小脑袋笑着说。

15.

Erik如愿以偿成为了这个国家最富有的龙。

可是有了这么多的金币，既不能吃，也不能喝，放在洞里还占地方，Erik意识到，成为最富有的龙并不像他想象中那样快乐。

“那就拿出去当礼物赠送给别人吧！”Charles建议。

于是山脚下的村庄里下了一场金币雨。Erik盘旋在村子的上空，金币哗哗落下，村民们看傻了眼，过了才听见有人问“原来龙的粪便拉出来就会变成金子吗？”

16.

最大的一份礼物送给了这个国家的国王。Charles特意挑选出最奢华精致的金器，让Erik在深夜里带去，放在国王的卧室窗边。那些器具与寻常金币不同，它们特征明显，十分好辨认，金光闪闪的模样正合龙的审美。就连对金子不是那么感兴趣的Erik，在送出去的一瞬间也有一丁点的犹豫。

国王醒来时十分惊喜。之前被恶龙抢走的宝物，竟然原封不动地出现在了窗台。

他把这个喜讯在朝堂上分享给了大臣们。“将秃头公主献祭果然会带来好事！”他笑得嘴巴都合不拢。

可是没过几天他就笑不出来了。又是那只龙，喷着火出现在城堡上空，不仅劫走刚归还没几天的财宝，还从国库里带走更多的金币。他像是疯了一样愤怒地狂吼不止，喷出的火焰点燃了所有的宫殿。

国王跳进花园的池塘才避免了被烧成烤肉的命运。他顶着一头水草委屈地想，龙比姑娘还要反复无常。

17.

金币对龙没什么用处，但是对Charles，用处就大了去了。他拿着金币下山去往集市，遇见的每个人都对他笑脸相迎。然而走在同类之中，Charles却倍感寂寞，比起那些听得懂的假言假语，还是Erik的“嗷呜”声更显得动听。

边陲之地对人的歧视更甚。几乎每个人都在很大声地想：他为什么没有头发？他看起来好奇怪。他是个可怕的怪物。我要远离他。

这样的想法让Charles心灰意冷。

只有龙能让他感到温暖。当Charles靠在Erik的胸前，龙胸腔里的热度便透过鳞片向他传来，像个暖乎乎的大火炉。

龙从不在意他没有头发。

龙喜欢他光溜溜的头顶。

想到这里，Charles忍不住把Erik抱得更紧了些。

18.

一转眼又到了月末，虽然其他的龙对Charles表示出强烈的不欢迎，但是为了炫耀自己也有了满山洞的金币，Erik带着Charles再次飞往荒岛。

“该死的，他们又来了。”Emma尖声叫道，她尖叫的时候火星在嘴边噗噗作响。

“来就来吧。”Azazel伸出翅膀，轻拍了几下极度不爽的Emma。

Shaw懒得说话，他最近很烦躁。不识抬举的国王居然敢来龙的巢穴偷东西！作为报复他烧光了宫殿，并从国库里拿走更多的金币。

只有在Erik认真地宣布，他的金币蛋给他生出一山洞的金币时，Shaw阴森森的脸上才出现一丝笑。

他绕过Erik直接和Charles说话。

“呼噜呼噜呼，呼？”（你果然是个巫婆，我说的没错吧？）

Charles眨了眨眼睛，假装听不懂。

看到人类公主无知的模样，Shaw傲慢地一笑。他转向Erik。

“呼噜呼，噜呼噜。”（他给你施了障眼法，你这蠢龙。）

Erik不解：怎么是障眼法呢？我明明能够感受到金属的存在。

Charles及时地解答了他的疑惑：龙和人一样，总是很难去承认别人的成功，尤其是在自己曾经嘲笑过你的情况下。他们会想尽一切办法证明你是错的，以此来欺骗自己。

“呼噜，呼噜呼噜呼，呼噜呼。”（他是个巫婆，所以才会没有头发，被蠢货国王抛弃。）

这时Azazel终于想起来自己曾在何时见过Charles。那是国王的大婚典礼，他在远处路过，Charles扯下假发，闪到了他的眼睛。

他同时也想起，砍下他爸爸头颅的不是别人，正是公主的父亲，Brian Xavier。

19.

Erik抓起Charles慌忙逃离小岛。他无比清晰地认识到，他的朋友们可能这辈子都无法和Charles和谐共处。

有个疑问在他的心头盘旋不去：为什么Shaw和Azazel都坚称Charles是公主？Emma说过，公主美丽温柔，有着长长的头发，每天早上都要花两小时梳头。

他的金币蛋在早晨只会用湿毛巾擦擦头顶。

Erik百思不得其解。

心灵感应者对他的困惑洞若观火。一回到洞穴，他就坐下来，准备和龙长谈一场。

“我是你的金币蛋，同时也是一位公主。曾经是。”

龙充满疑惑地“嗷”了一声，依然在纠结头发的问题。

Charles叹了一口气。“从前我也有一头漂亮的头发，栗色的鬈发，软软的，大家都说很好看。”

龙关心地问后来呢？

“大概是十年前，我站在阳台看风景，忽然有一团火星落在头顶，点燃了头发。那次意外烧光了我的头发，本以为会慢慢重新长出来，可是没有。直到现在，我也没长过一根头发。”

他的脸上蒙上一层哀伤。

看着金币蛋难过的模样，Erik感到自己也快乐不起来。他直起身子，走过去，用前爪抱住金币蛋的肩膀。

20.

Charles已习惯了失去头发后的悲惨生活，聊完之后很快就睡着了。可是Erik却睡不着，怒火在他心头熊熊燃烧。

不知道是哪只混蛋龙干的好事！只有龙焰才会使烧过的地方寸草不生。

十年前……十年前有谁经过了这片土地……Erik仔细搜索着记忆，想找到那只肇事的龙。

忽然他愣住了。

十年前没有别的龙路过，只有正在叛逆期的他在天上飞来飞去，一边飞一边试图把唾沫星子吐得更远。在那时的Erik眼中，这样做简直酷毙了。

21.

Charles失去头发是因为Erik随地乱吐痰。

就像不明白金币有什么好处一样，他也不懂为什么头发对公主如此重要。只是从周围人或龙的反应来看，他似乎做了一件罪大恶极的事。

一宿没睡的Erik既愧疚又心虚，他决定要对Charles作出补偿。

补给他新的头发！

想到了补救措施的Erik又活泼起来。东方的天空才露出一点鱼肚白，Charles还在睡梦中，而Erik已经悄悄飞出洞，踏上寻找头发的旅程。

22.

天擦黑的时候Erik才回来。

他回来的时候，爪子里抓着一顶假发。Erik找了一天，才从千百个城镇里找到这最好看的一顶。

因为Charles很好看，所以他的头发也得很好看。Erik是这样想的。

他把假发放在Charles头上，垂落的发丝挡住了Charles的脸。

Erik满心都是为Charles找到新头发的欣喜。他还是一只年轻的龙，想法简单，情绪单纯。

所以Charles也只能看见这个：头发、头发、美丽的头发。

龙与那些人并没有什么不同。Charles抓起假发，扔在Erik的脸上。

他转身，头也不回地向洞穴外走去。

23.

金币蛋走了。

Erik看着满山洞的金币，觉得失落落的，仿佛心里空了一块。

24.

Charles经过长途跋涉，终于回到故土。

公主被退婚的消息早已传回国内，正当大家都以为那位倒霉的公主已经尸骨无存的时候，他却完好无损地回来了。

虽然有些意外，但是众人反应迅速。他们为公主举办了一个小小的宴会，庆祝他平安归来。

“万岁！！！”宴会上庆贺声不绝于耳，可他们心中的声音Charles也听得很清楚。

有人在怨，怨公主为什么不能按计划行事，将那顶假发牢牢地戴在头上，直到躺进棺材。

有人在可惜，这样一位秃顶且有过一次退婚经历的公主，还能找到什么好人家呢？一点价值也没有。

有人在发愁，当初得知邻国国王把本国公主送去龙穴，正是他们进言阻止了国王出兵营救。“路途遥远，只怕是来不及了；贸然出兵，更可能引起对方的怀疑；无论从哪方面考虑，都不值得这样做。”如今公主回来了，若是他知道了，日后会不会时时为难呢？

Charles只当不知道。

宴会结束后他回到昔日的房间躺下，微笑了太久，现在只觉精疲力尽。

一扭头正好看见照进室内的白月光。

好冷，Charles裹着被子打了个寒颤。

25.

已经没有要去寻找金币蛋的必要，Erik想，他已经有了很多很多金币，并且他也对拥有更多的金币不感兴趣。

可是他很有必要找到Charles。

Erik展开翅膀，向邻国的王宫飞去。

26.

Charles受够了这群表里不一的人。他想念着那个简陋的山洞，想念烤糊的羊肉。他在金碧辉煌的宫殿里游荡，每一时每一秒都在渴望离开。

好累啊，Charles总是在叹气。随着时间一天天过去，他越发觉得，与人相处成了一件极度耗费心力的事情。

有时他站在窗边望向天空，突然会想：做一只龙会不会简单很多呢？

27.

Erik悄无声息地在房顶降落。他变得和只猫差不多大，不费劲就溜进了Charles的寝殿。

“嗷……”

小黑龙在床上低低地叫唤，低着头，眼睛却不住地往上瞟，一副诚心悔过的模样。他在这里守到了半夜，才等到Charles回来。

在目光交汇的一瞬间，Charles就已经明白了全部的事。为什么他会失去头发，为什么Erik要送他假发，为什么他又来到这里。

“带我走。”Charles亲吻着龙的上颚，轻声呢喃。

龙温柔地回应了他，变得和Charles一样高。这是一个宁静的夜晚，月挂中天，月色在殿宇间流淌，侍卫靠在门边打着瞌睡，小狗卧在他的脚边呼噜着说梦话。Charles与龙紧紧相拥，龙粗糙的鳞甲在他的皮肤上划出道道伤痕。Erik撕开一个裂口，将不属于人类的力量注入Charles的体内，那力量比岩浆更滚烫。可是Charles已经感觉不到疼痛，只觉得有火焰在热情地舔舐着肌肤，他是断刃，在烈火中重铸。

当他们一同来到阳台上时，月已西沉。

“真的要跟我一起走吗？”Erik问。

Charles用力地点了点头。

他从高高的阳台上一跃而下。

风声在耳边呼呼作响，Erik扇动翅膀，随着他的金币蛋一同坠落。四肢在收缩，长出锐利的指甲，而身体却在逐渐拉长，变成轻盈优美的流线型。坚硬的鳞片覆盖至全身，连尾巴也布满武装。Charles张开嘴巴，发出一声长啸，余音经久不绝，回荡在城市的大街小巷。

就快要落到地面，Charles几乎能想象到他在地上砸成一滩血泥的画面。

可那样的事不会发生。新生的翅膀在背后伸展，Charles张开翅膀，乘风而起。

太阳出来了。在第一缕晨曦中，两只龙越飞越远，渐渐消失在地平线。

END


End file.
